Scavenger Hunt: Bear School Gear/Part 3
|Image = Tw3 bear school gear part 3.jpg |Location_map = Tw3 map grayrocks 01.png|Armor Tw3 map crookback bog 01.png|Both swords }} Scavenger Hunt: Bear School Gear Upgrade Diagrams - Part 3 is a treasure hunt in . This section covers finding the superior diagrams. Walkthrough The easiest way to get all the markings on the map is to buy Ibrahim Savi's third map, which will add all the areas to look for these diagrams. All the diagrams for this quest are located in Velen and some can be found early on enough you might have found them before getting the map. All the armor diagrams are found in a cave northwest of the Hanged Man's Tree (the same cave you can visit during A Deadly Plot). If you don't have that quest active, you'll find several nekkers and a nekker warrior just outside the entrance. Head inside and as the path curves, you'll find a small alcove to the left, with one of the chests here containing the armor, boots, gauntlets, and trousers diagrams. The steel sword diagram is found at the Ruined Tower, though guarded by an Earth Elemental. Once it's dead, look on one of the broken floor pieces on the eastern side to find the chest (it's half hidden behind a large tree and a nearby bush). The silver sword diagram is found in a cave on the edges of the bog, southwest of The Orphans of Crookback Bog (the same cave during Contract: Swamp Thing). Note that there's actually 3 entrances into this cave so even if you haven't progressed far enough in the main questline to get The Eye of Nehaleni, you can still get inside. If you don't have the eye, keep heading west until you find a cave marker noting the one open entrance. If you have the eye though, simply use it on the area the quest marker indicated on the map. If you haven't already killed Ignis Fatuus and you took the one open entrance in, you'll have to fight some foglets and Ignis Fatuus himself before you can find the diagram. If you used the hidden entrance the map led you to though, head in to fight a foglet, then stick to the wall on the left to find a body with the chest behind him containing the diagram. Journal entry :During one of his numerous adventures, Geralt got his hands on a map covered with strange markings. He quickly deduced that they indicated the locations of hidden witcher caches and, intrigued by the chance of discovering long-lost crafting schematics, he set out to find them. Objectives * Find the silver sword upgrade diagram using your Witcher Senses. ** Find the silver sword upgrade diagram. * Find the steel sword upgrade diagram using your Witcher Senses. ** Find the steel sword upgrade diagram. * Find the armor upgrade diagram using your Witcher Senses. ** Find the armor upgrade diagram. Videos File:Superior Bear School Gear - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 181 - Let's Play Hard Category:The Witcher 3 treasure hunts